Can you save me?
by demonwindy
Summary: Kazemaru's life after graduating middle school is less then perfect. What happens when a unexpected friend decides to help? Rated M now because of Tobi and his dreams. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy and drop a review. **

I was out in the rain thinking of how things use to be. Last year was the year several others and I graduated middle school and this year was the first year of high school. I spent every day wishing I could be back in middle school again…playing soccer with the amazing people I called friends. Things were happy then. I spent every day being unable to wait for school to dismiss us and go to the soccer club, but things changed.

This first year was the worst year of my life. Right now I was sitting in an ally way by my self… things had gotten down hill.

"You look like a girl" jeered one boy pushing me into the wall.

"Yeah. What cha tryin' to do confuse people." Another one said with a laugh with a kick to my head.

I said nothing taking the beating. It wasn't unusual for me, whether it was from them or from home. It didn't hurt as much any more.

After a few minutes of the beating they stopped. One of them sat on my back and the other broke a random mirror sitting by the dumpster.

"How about we give you a hand." The first one said as he walked towards me.

He kneeled down and then proceeded to cut my pony tail off.

"Much better." The other said as the one cutting my hair finished up.

Then the second boy got up and kicked my head and everything blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys. They are like gifts from heaven. ^^ I plan to keep updating… It all depends on when I have time and other such things. Oh and I own nothing but my imagination. **

When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar room. I smile pleased at how warm the blankets were.

"Good morning… Would you like something to eat?" said a familiar voice.

"Morning… um…" I replied as I sat up taken off guard by who was sitting beside the bed.

He sat there watching me patiently waiting for my replied to the second question.

"Um…sure." I said as I realized where I was and who I was with.

I was with Tobitaka at his house. I felt a little afraid. I had not gone home… I had passed out in the ally way. Would they be mad if I went back?

"I'll go and bring it." He said in his usual tone.

"I can get up and go." I replied with out thought.

"It's better you stay." He said getting up.

"Why?" I asked.

"You have a fever. I don't want you to hurt your self or get any sicker then you already are." He answered looking back at me then leaving the room.

"Fever?" I said to my self putting my hand on my head.

Soon enough I found I was a bit warmer then normal. I sat alone for a few minuets think how I could have gotten it.

"Here." Tobitaka said setting a tray on my lap.

"Thanks." I said quietly looking down at the tray.

"I'm going to have to ask you for you phone number… let your parents know you're okay." He said casually.

"Um… d-do you have to?" I asked keeping my gaze away from him.

"Unless you have a really good reason not to tell me you're going to have to." He replied watching me.

I sat there wishing I had woke up back in the ally way. I didn't want to tell him… I didn't want any one to know… I was afraid of what could possibly happen.

"Never mind." He said ending the subject.

The rest of the day was spent with me staying in bed and Tobitaka nursing me.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but my head. **

_**This is thoughts**_

**Nathan Khin I'll try and update as frequently as I can. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

**To all other reviewers thanks for your reviews. **

**For all others enjoy and pleas take time to review. **

When I woke up the next day Tobitaka was sitting in a chair looking as if he was studying. Then his expression changed from patient to frustrated. As the next few seconds went by he became angry and then turned around and threw the book across the room.

"…Um…are you okay?" I asked quietly.

Tobitaka froze up not turning to face me.

"If you want I could possibly help you." I offered.

"Don't worry about it." He said changing the subject and turning around with a usual casual look he had normally.

He then put his hand on my forehead.

"I'll be back." He said getting up and leaving the room.

_What will happen when I get home? I hope they are working this weekend. I hated how they never told me when they were coming home or how long they would be away. The time always varied._ _As always I was afraid of what would happen if I came how when they were, especially if I wasn't coming home from grocery shopping or something similar._

Then a voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Please open your mouth." Tobitaka said holding on to a thermometer.

"Oh…" I said then opened my mouth then shut it over the thermometer as we waited for it to get my tempeture. Then after a few minuets he took the thermometer and looked at it.

"Well it seems your fever is gone… just take care of your self we don't want it to come back." He said still looking at it.

"Alright." I replied looking down at the blankets.

"Once question. Did you cut your hair?" He asked as if nothing ever really happened.

"Um…not really." I answered trying to be careful.

"I see… was it the people who beat you?" he questioned.

"h-how did you know about that?" I asked confused knowing the only people who were there at the time was them.

"Because you have several bruises and cuts as well as you were passed out in an ally way." He answered turning around and going to his desk and opening a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors, "here I'll cut it so it looks better. They really didn't do a proper job."

"I don't think they were intending to do it properly." I replied as he held out his hand so he could help me up.

"I'm sure they did." He said pulling me up as I took a hold of his hand, "we are going to go the bathroom so it's easier to clean up."

"Okay." I said as we both left the room.

I followed him as I looked at my surroundings. The house was a small two story house. Though I hadn't been down stairs I could tell when I looked out the bed room window.

He sat me down on the side of the bathtub and started to cut.

"They really messed your hair up." He commented seemingly displeased.

"Oh well…it was probably time to cut it any way." I replied sitting as still as I could.

"You wanted to cut it? I always thought it looked nice up in a pony tail." He said much to my surprise.

"R-really?" I replied feeling my face heat up a little.

"Yes." He answered back.

After that it was quiet until he had finished cutting.

"Finished…It's not perfect but I think it looks better." Tobitaka said standing up.

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. ^^ feel free to tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay you guys know I don't own inazuma eleven or its characters so yeah. Again thank you reviewers. You guys are the people who keep the story going. **

**Nathan Khin thanks for the suggestion I may consider it. I often find it easier to write things down so I can remember them so I think it would be a good idea to write them down. Though ironically I already planed on using Endou. (Though not everything goes as planed)**

**Ah Tobi is so cute. We all know under that 'Cool' exterior that there is a cute little kitty cat of emotion. :3 **

"Finished…It's not perfect but I think it looks better." Tobitaka said standing up.

"W-wow… It looks nice." I said surprised at how nice my hair looked as I gazed at the mirror.

"I guess." He said seemingly displeased.

"Maybe I'll keep it this short." I commented.

"Stay here." Tobitaka said to me leaving the room.

When he came back he had some clothes and a towel.

"Here…you can take a shower in here and I'll go make you something to eat." He said leaving the room.

So I did as I was told and took the shower.

_I wonder how I'll thank him… he really didn't have to take care of me. I don't want to get him into my problems though… what am I going to do? _

Tobitaka's POV

_Keep it that short! I think he looks fine with his teal hair short but it's so beautiful long…I don't care if it's up in a pony tail like he usually does or if it's down. His hair is so pretty. It makes his neck so pleasing to the eye. Not that it isn't now…now it just seems more open…not that that is a bad thing…just now it's harder not to want to touch. It's hard to believe no one had hit on him last year when we were all in soccer club. Not that it didn't happen… I just never seen any one do it. _

I was stuck in though about Kazemaru.

"I'm an idiot. He's a friend…not anything more. Besides I don't deserve him…not with my background." I said to my self as I got eggs and bacon out to cook up for him when he was finished taking a shower.

_Shower…I wonder…_

"No… I have to keep my mind out of the gutter." I said pinching my wrist.

For the rest of the time I spent cooking up breakfast for him and getting out a plain white plate and a shiny metal fork for him to use. I then got out a cup with lemons circling around the middle and filled it up with orange juice. They were all put on a small rectangle wooden table that was covered in a crimson red table cloth. I sat down in a chair and waited for him. After ten minutes had passed I decided to heat the food back up and then went up stairs to get him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own inazuma eleven. **

**Bobkitty you reviewed at chapter three. If you didn't like it then you should have stopped reading. And you reviewing at all tells me otherwise. **

Once I was finished taking a shower I got out and grabbed the pale purple towel and started to dry off. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Y-Yes?" I said as a reply to the knock.

"Breakfast is ready." Tobitaka said from the other side of the door.

"I-I'll be out in a minuet." I said finishing up drying myself.

"Okay." He replied casually.

Then I heard foot steps telling me he was walking away. I give off a quiet sigh and then find my self thinking.

_I don't want to go back… I don't like school… every one, for some reason or other, don't like me… and then at home there is no way I can make them happy any more._

Once I finished dressing I went down stairs and then realized I didn't know where anything was.

"Uh… Tobitaka… I don't know where you are." I said hoping he heard me.

Tobitaka then walked out of a room and indicated that that was the kitchen.

"Sorry I forgot that you spent the whole time here up in my room." He said coolly.

"I-it's fine." I replied as he motioned for me to sit in a specific chair that had a cup of orange juice and a plate of eggs and bacon.

"I hope I made it to your liking." Tobitaka said gesturing to the food.

"Thanks…" I said pleased at the smell.

Tobi's POV

He looked so cute sitting there in front of me with that pleased look on his face as he ate.

"It's really good." He complemented.

I just nodded my head keeping my cool like always.

I was surprised at how fast he ate every thing. I've only see some of the members of the soccer team we use to be on wolf down food but Kazemaru wasn't one of them.

_With the way he's eating it's as if he was starved…yet he seems to have mindfulness to it. Now that I think about it he seemed really up set that he was here, He just wanted to leave, and he was really reluctant to give me his phone number, now he seems to want to stay…I wonder if something is wrong. Nah I must be reading too much into things. Besides if he was having problems I'm sure he would have talked to some one else…like Endo._

I then shook off all those thoughts and continued to watch him.

"T-thank you for breakfast." Kazemaru said as he finished off the orange juice in his cup.

"Not a problem" I replied back in my usual way.

"Um…" He started and then looked away.

"Yes?" I replied patiently waiting for him to say what he wanted to say.

"Well… Since I seem to be fine now I should probably get home." He said not sounding happy.

"Okay… just one question before you leave. Do you have a cell phone?" I asked.

"W-what?... Why?" he replied back taken off guard by my question.

"Well I was just thinking that if something like this happens again you could call me and I'd come and help you." I said feeling awkward for asking him.

"Oh… well yes but I don't have it with me." he said with a sheepish half smile on his face.

"Ah… well stay here." I said running off.

I grabbed the closest peace of paper and pen and scribbled my cell phone number on it then ran back to the kitchen and gave him the paper.

"Here." I stated as I handed him the paper.

"T-thanks." He said with a small soft smile that made my heart melt.

I then showed him to the door so he could go home, we said our good byes, and he left.

I only wish I hadn't thought to go with him an hour later. Some times I hated myself for thinking of things too late.

**OH NOSE I ENDED IT HERE! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? Find out on the next chapter of… dundundun Can you save me. Because we all know Tobi is a softy deep down inside. :3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back my awesome sauce readers. ^^ I found the cutest pic of Kariya and Kirino as kitty cats. :3 Kariya is like 'IT MOVES! MUST PLAY!' to Kirino's tail and Kirino is like 'huh what's going on' and looks back at his tail. It's so cute. :3 I could just hug them and keep them and pet them and love them. Any way enough about me and my obsession (not really I just love) with cats….and Inazuma. ^^also recently i started a story because of that picture. In case any one is interested.  
><strong>

**Hibari-sempai thanks for the fave. :3 **

**Angelwing Thanks for the review. I have found pictures of Kazemaru with short hair… I wouldn't mind putting a link up but fanfiction won't let me do that. If by chance you have an account I could send the link to then I could hook you up with what it would look like.**

I walked home watching everything hoping that no one had any dark plans for me. Fortunately I ran in to a friend rather then some one who wasn't.

"Kazemaru!" Endou greeted with his enthusiasm.

"Endou… how are you?" I asked feeling Endou's excitement that soon started to make me feel just as excited.

"I'm great, you?" he replied happily.

"I'm… okay." I replied not wanting to share my pain.

"You cut your hair…" he said looking at it.

"Y-yeah… I like it…" I said with a gentle smile.

"It fits you…though I liked it better when you had you hair longer." He replied still looking, "Anyway what have you been up to?"

"Not much… just the usual and school." I lied as Endou continued his pleasant smile.

"Ah, are you still playing soccer?" Endou pondered as he let only his bright smile show through.

"I practice yes… but I'm not on the school soccer team." I answered immediately wishing I had lied about that one at seeing Endou's pained expression.

Then his Face brightened with a huge smile.

"Kazemaru want to go play soccer together at the river bank?" he asked with hope in his voice.

"Sure, but not today… I got to get home." I stated with the unfortunate effect of Endou looking a little sad.

"Okay…how about Friday?" he wondered with an innocent expression of puzzlement.

"Can't…Would Saturday morning work for you?" I questioned finding old feelings for my past captain rise up.

"Okay!" he exclaimed excitedly almost jumping in the air.

"I hate to say it but I have to go." I sighed knowing it would be about a week before I got to see him again.

"Oh… Okay it was nice to see you again." He said with the biggest smile have seen.

"Bye." I replied.

Then we parted ways.

I continued my walk again as I felt the fear in my stomach churn. I felt so sick just thinking about going home. I would much rather be at school while getting jeered at then be at home with them. Then I found my self thinking of him.

_Endou…I guess I've been so busy with fear that I hadn't had time to think about you much._

With that I instantly felt like I had said something so horrible to Endou rather then thinking to my self.

_I miss him already…_

My heart started to flutter as I started to think about him more.

_He was the second reason I stayed and came back to the team. _

The churning fear in my belly turned in to fluttering butterflies.

_I wish I could just cuddle with that soccer freak._

Soccer freak thought with much affection.

_He was always great to be around. Always happy. Even when I was in the worst mood he would lift my spirits just by being around. _

Then I noticed where I was. In front of the door to the house I lived in. All the warm fuzzy feelings were gone and fear was back again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah I know I left it off at a ciffy… well I think so… I don't know what you guys think… lol well I hope you enjoyed it and continued to enjoy. **

I slowly walked into the house feeling extremely skittish.

I opened the kitchen door and noticed a not left on the fridge, an envelope on the table, and a sink full of dishes. Leaving the room I quietly walked into the living room, then the dark and dank basement, lightly furnished messy master bedroom, and boring white bathrooms. Feeling slightly better but still skittish I went back to the kitchen. I inspected the note and opened the envelope carefully as if it would morph into some sort of beast and attack me. I looked at the note once again.

Clean the house. Money for anything you would need is on the table. We will be back. Unless you're in school or shopping for needed items you must be home.

I then counted out how much I had in hopes it would be a little more then last time. They would usually leave me a small amount for the time they were out. Luckily I knew a place I could grab a little more if needed, though I hated to do it knowing that one of these days they would notice.

I placed my hands in my pocket and then felt the thin paper that Tobitaka had given me with his number on it. I pulled it out and looked at it.

_Maybe… maybe I could call him…see if it works… or something… though I should clean up the dishes… and stuff._

Slowly I walked up stairs and picked up my dark purple cell phone and then put his number in and saved it. I then checked to see if I did it right but before I got to it I saw a name that made me stop.

Endou

I looked at it for a while then slipped the phone into my pocket.

I spent the day cleaning and thinking. When I was finally done I went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys. Glad you're still with me. ^^. Oh and FYI dirty dream ahead read only if you don't mind dirty dreams. Not that it's all that dirty. -_- please review, it helps defeat the evil monster boss called writers block!  
><strong>

Tobitaka's POV

"Tobitaka" Kazemaru said seductively to me.

"K-kazemaru." I replied with many strong feelings running rampant in me.

"Let me know what you would like." He continued as he kissed my neck lightly as he sat on my lap with his arms wrapped around me.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

He just smiled seductively at me causing a fire to burn.

I didn't know what I was doing but couldn't help it.

I looked at him; He was bare with the exception of his boxers, His long teal hair flowing down his shoulders.

That is when I realized this wasn't real. I looked away saddened.

"What is it Tobitaka? Am I not any good?" He asked looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes.

"No… you're… you're perfect." I began as I caressed his cheek lightly.

"Then why are you so sad? Is there something wrong? Is there anything I can do to make it better?" he questioned with concern in his brown eyes.

"Don't worry about it." I replied kissing his forehead wishing this wasn't a dream.

He then cuddled up to me, obviously upset that I was unhappy. Even in my dreams he was cute, beautiful, and perfect.

"So I can't do anything?" he mumbled quietly as his head rested on my chest.

"Don't be sad." I pleaded as I ran my hand through his soft silky hair.

"How can I not be… you're not happy and there is nothing I can do." He sulked as he made circles with his finger on my belly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." I apologized holding him close to me.

He looked up at me once again with his beautiful brown eyes. He then wrapped his arms around my neck and then pressed his soft lips against mine. It was wonderful.

I felt my mood change as the wonderful event continued. I couldn't control what I was doing but didn't mind as Kazemaru did not get mad at me as my right hand rested on his back and the other tangled in his hair.

"Feel any better?" He asked as finished the kiss.

"Thank you." I mumbled as I felt a yearning for him to do it again.

RING RING

"What was that?" I asked looking around.

"No… Don't… Don't leave me." Kazemaru panicked as he looked at me with fright.

RING RING

"Please don't." He begged holding onto me tightly, "If you leave I'll be lonely."

RING RING

Then he was gone. I looked around and I was in my room and it was morning. The cell phone on my side table was ringing. I picked it up and looked at it.

Unkown.

"Hello?" I greeted the phone as I held it to my ear.

"T-Tobitaka?" questioned a familiar voice.

"Kazemaru, are you alright?" I asked back feeling panic.

"Yes… I just wanted to make sure it worked." He stated.

"Oh…Okay. That is good." I replied relived that everything was alright.

"Yeah…" he said seemingly unsure of what to say.

"Did you make it home alright?" I asked still feeling bad about not going with him.

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered.

"That is good." I chimed feeling happy that he was fine.

After that it became quiet and I could shake the feeling that he was unhappy. To me he sounded as if he was lonely.

"Hey Kazemaru, would you like to hang out today…or some time soon?" I asked without thinking about it.

"Um… sure… I guess… but what would we do?" He began seemingly unsure of things.

"Just hang around. Maybe get breakfast some place… my treat." I offered wanting to see the tealnet.

"I…I don't know." He said making me wonder if he was fidgeting.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." I added not wanting to make him do anything he was uncomfortable with.

"M-maybe not today." He mumbled sadly.

"Why not?" I questioned as I wondered what could stop him.

"I…I got to clean the house today." He answered.

"I could help if you would like." I offered with a smile he couldn't see.

"No it's fine. I can do it my self." He said still sounding sad.

"Are you sure?" I insisted.

"Yeah." He replied, "I should get going."

"Oh…okay. If you want anything don't be afraid to call me…even if you want to just chat or anything." I once again offered.

"t-thanks." He stuttered.

"Yep." I replied feeling happy that he was thankful for that.

"bye." He said ending the conversation.

"bye." I sighed hearing him hang up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well last chapter wasn't all that bad now was it?**

**Gouenji Zandera Aoi- thanks I'll add more as I can… are they really a crack pairing? **

After calling Tobitaka I went down stairs and started on the dishes.

_Miyasaka I'm sorry… I wish I never had said anything. I miss you. You were my best friend but now… you hate me… you must… That is why I'll never say anything to Endou. I don't want to same thing to happen. I don't want to lose him. _

~Flash back thingy~

"Miyasaka I have a question…er something to tell you." I said feeling a light blush cross my face.

_At that time it was after Miyasaka tried to get me back into the athletics club._

"What is it Kazemaru?" he asked with a little worried.

"I… I really like you." I confessed as my face turned red.

"I really like you too Kazemaru. You're my friend." He replied not getting what I meant.

"No.. I mean yeah you're my friend but I really, really like you." I repeated with more words.

He looked at me blankly, obviously confused.

"I like having you as my friend but I…I would like to have… have you as a…. Um… I love you." I admitted unable to look him in the eye.

He quietly stood there as if he still didn't understand and then finally he said "wait… you mean…your joking right?"

"N-no… I'm not." I replied, "I've like… loved you for a long time."

When I finally worked up the courage to look up at my friend I instantly knew I shouldn't have said anything.

~end of flashy thingy~

_He had a shocked look that turned upset to angry to a look I didn't know. He ran off that day… and he avoided me to the best of his ability since then…well until now… he joined in the jeering of my peers. I had no friends. Every one who was my friend ended up in different schools and I ended up alone._

When I got out of my memory and thoughts of that horrible day I realized that I had finished the dishes.

I spent the day in thought about Miyasaka and Endou as I cleaned every room. Once I finished, to my surprise, I thought about what to do next. I noticed it was still the after noon.

I looked at my phone.

_Maybe I should visit him… I remember where his house is. _

**Will he visit Tobi-chan or will he not… we'll find out… eventually! *raises fist in air.***


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning…another one to tobi's 'dirty' dreams. **

When I heard a soft crying I looked around. I was on the floor. I got up and looked for who ever it was crying. When I did find the one who was crying I noticed teal hair on one of the pillows. It had to be Kazemaru. I walked over and asked softly "are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"You left me." he cried not turning to look at me.

I felt awful… I did just leave him begging me to stay.

"I'm sorry I had to leave." I explained trying to act as cool as I normally did…but in the dream world I seem to be very uncool.

"What is so important that you had to leave me?" he continued to cry.

"Look I came back didn't I?" I asked hating to see him cry.

He turned and looked at me and sniffled "y-yeah."

"So it's not so back right?" I question trying my best to think of a way to get him to smile.

He nodded and I got closer and whipped away his tears.

"See everything is alright." I added happily as I pulled him into a hug.

He gave me a small smile and wrapped his arms around my neck as the blanket that covered him slid slowly down and reviled unclothed skin.

I then got the sneaking suspicion that the only covering he had was the blanket. So I grabbed the blanket and covered him up. I may like looking at him in such a state but that doesn't mean I'm going to take advantage of him.

"You're going to leave again aren't you?" he asked with saddened brown eyes staring at me.

"Yeah… but I'll come back again." I replied running a hand through his long soft silky teal hair.

He smiled when I said I'd come back. It was a beautiful smile. A lot like the smiles he had when we won games and such. I loved that smile. So much so that, without thought, I kissed his forehead gently and looked down at him with love.

"Tobitaka?" he crocked with sadness still holding on to him.

"Yes?" I sighed as I looked at his beautiful soft orange tan skin.

He sat silently.

"What is it?" I asked now a little worried.

"c-can we cuddle?" he asked shyly.

I felt my cheeks heat up at the question but was happy to oblige.

"Of course." I replied.

He pulled me down until I was laying down and threw the blanket over me and then cuddled up next to me.

"I don't really need the blanket besides you're…you're not exactly. Um… clothed." I mumbled.

He looked at me and whispered almost unheard "but… I thought you liked me this way."

"W-well… I… it… um…" I stuttered unable to form a sentence as he pulled himself closer to me.

Seeing me with an up set face get got up and walked away with nothing covering him.

Suddenly a closet appeared and he walked inside closing the door behind him.

"Wait…what are you doing?" I panicked as I jumped up and ran over.

"Changing." He replied lightly.

"Oh…" I breathed as I waited in front of the closet.

Once the door opened he came out with a white button up shirt that was a little big for him and a black pair of pants that was also big for him.

"What are you wearing?" I wondered as I looked at how adorable he looked in them.

"Clothes." He answered bluntly, "You don't like me with out them on… so I changed."

"It's not that I don't like you… that way… it's just… I feel like I'm betraying you…well not you but… how do I say this… you're a dream… my imagination." I explained.

"So… if this is a dream then it should be alright if I'm unclothed." He stated seemingly upset.

"No it's not. The real Kazemaru wouldn't do that… he…"

"He's not me… I know. I'm not the one you love. You don't like me because I'm not _real_." He interrupted in frustration.

"No… I like you… but I feel if I take advantage of you that I would be… dishonoring no just you but the real Kazemaru." I added hoping to get through to him.

Dream Kazemaru now had a sour look on his face as tears formed at his eyes and his hands formed shaking fists.

"Please don't cry." I begged.

"Why? I'm not _real_. It's not like I'm _really_ crying." He blurted out in anger, "I'm not _good_ enough… there is _no_ reason I should be here… It's not like I can help it when you _dream_ me up. I'm not _important_ so go ahead and wake up. _Leave_ me again. It's not like _anything_ will happen to me."

Tears started to flow down his cheeks and my heart tore as I felt horrible for making him cry.

"No... That's not true."

"It is… I'm just a _dream_ any way." He barked.

He ran off leaving me in a world that turned black.

I woke up covered in sweat wishing I had kept my mouth shut. I looked at my clock as it told me that it was the after noon. I must of fallen asleep from boredom seeing as I couldn't find anything to do today. I knew I wouldn't be going back to sleep so I got up and that is when I heard a knock on the door down stairs.

**And that is why you never upset your dream… he'll run off on you…I wonder if he comes back later? I also wonder who's at the door… maybe it's his mom. *shrugs* find out in the next chapy of can you save me!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow you guys are back? I'm so happy! *hands out Pie* this time I'm sure Kazemaru didn't make it because I didn't steal if from his kitchen this time. :3 So no one turns random colors. :3 (if two of you readers remember out little chat about stealing his cookies)**

**Oh and Angelwing my Avi Pic has a short haired Kazemaru if you would like to take a look. ^^ **

I ran down the stairs and opened the door happy to finally escape boredom.

"H-hi." stuttered Kazemaru who could not keep eye contact with me.

"Hi." I replied coolly.

"I hope it isn't too late to take you up on your offer to um… hang around." He mumbled softly.

"No it's not." I said in my usual tone.

Ichi-chan's POV

"Okay." I replied feeling happiness over take me.

"Want to come in for a bit?" he asked in his usual cool voice he always had.

"S-sure." I stuttered almost tripping over my own feet.

He looked at me with and almost unchanged expression.

His eyes show a glint of worry.

"S-silly me… I'm fine." I muttered feeling the need to explain my self.

He nodded solemnly as he closed the door.

We stood at the door way awkwardly as I wondered what he could be thinking about and how stupid I felt.

Tobi's POV

_Wow he's here…he's really here. I'm so happy… I wonder what he'd like to do…ah he looks so cute when he acts so shy. I want to hug him. His hair is still short. Well it wouldn't grow long over night so I'm sure it'll be short for awhile now. Though it would be nice if it was long again…_

Then my thoughts when to dream Kazemaru.

_Long hair… why is his long? … is it because I prefer Kazemaru with long hair? And why does he act…so…seductive…and_

"T-tobitaka um… what would you like to do?" Kazemaru mumbled lightly as he pulled me from my thoughts and fiddles with his index fingers.

"How about a card game?" I asked with a causal smile.

"What kind?" He questioned tilling his head only millimeters from where it had been.

_He's even cute when he's curious. How can some one be so cute…so beautiful…so wonderful… I just want to take him away from the world and keep him for myself. _

I suddenly felt as though a death glare was pointed at me…but the only person around was me and Kazemaru who was looking innocently at me with curiosity.

_Maybe I shouldn't shelter him from the world…there would be people who would miss him. _

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh some one is here." Kazemaru said as I realized we were still at the door.

I opened the door to see, to my surprise, Endou.

"Hi Tobitaka! I thought I might come by and visit. I was thinking it would be really cool to get every one together again some time… Oh Hi Kazemaru!" Endou greeted, commented, and greeted again as he waved and Smiled brightly.

I spent a second to wonder if there was something wrong with this overly peppy and happy kid. Though I didn't hate him…it just made me wonder how some one could be so happy all the time.

"H-hi Endou." Kazemaru greeted back seemingly shyly.

_Shy…why does he seemingly act so shy? Maybe I'm reading too much into it. Wait…is he turning pink? Why is he blushing?_

My heart sank as I feared that the one I loved may have a crush on the boy who stood at my door.

"May I come in?" Endou asked enthusiastically.

"Of course." I said trying not to let my emotions show.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no! please don't let that be true. Please._

"What are you guys up to?" Endou asked making conversation.

"W-we were just going to play a card game." Kazemaru answered seeming more chipper then what I had seen in the past few days.

"What card game?" Endou questioned with a bright smile.

"Haven't decided." I answered not showing my dismay.

"Oh I have an idea!" Endou announced happily.

"What is it?" I asked wishing I hadn't.

"Why don't we go to the river side and play soccer?" Endou suggested.

"…If Kazemaru doesn't have a problem with it." I said as coolly as I could.

"I don't." He replies with a now red blush.

"Okay! Lets go!" Endou beamed happily running out the door.

Kazemaru with a smile I have never seen followed him out the door.

Me… I had nothing better to do so I followed them. After all I agreed to it.

**We (as in me and about two others) would know who is glaring… Mai has to protect her precious cherry. *nods* Just as I (and Sakuma) have to Protect our precious (and adorable) Pepe-chan!**

**Oh and is it just me or am I the only one who thinks of Yu-gi-oh every time I read/type card game?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Poor Tobi right? Well at lest he didn't have his heart ripped out by dream Ichi-chan. *shugs* any way. I found this funny pic. And I though you guys might want to see it. (.net/1088461). Enjoy this chappy guys. :3**

Kazemaru's POV

Once we got to the river side soccer field I was happy to be playing soccer with Endou again. It was always fun to play with him. Not that I wasn't happy to play with Tobitaka.

"I missed playing soccer with you guys." Endou shouted happily as he caught the ball that I had kicked.

"Same." I replied just a happily feeling his energy flow through me.

Tobitaka gave a 'cool' nod.

_I wonder why he acts like that… It's like he never wants to show his emotions, like he has to act cool as if to protect something… What if he is hiding something? What would he have to hide?_

We continued to play together till the sun set.

"Wow look!" Endou shouted energetically pointing at the red and orange sky.

I looked… this moment would have been perfect to tell him if it were just us… and if I knew he wouldn't reject me.

Tobitaka walked up beside me and looked at the beautiful sky.

_He's so cool…wait…why am I thinking that? I mean he does act like that… so it' s the only way I could describe him…but why did I think of that word with more…affection? _

I shook my head and looked back at the sun set.

"Sorry Endou… Tobitaka… I should be getting home." I stated saddened that I couldn't stay with Endou forever.

"Bye." Tobitaka waved with a cool nod.

"Okay see you this week end." Endou waved enthusiastically.

"Bye." I said and then ran off.


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back! Wow Mai I'm surprised that you haven't killed Tobi yet… after making Ichi-chan cry…well that was dream Ichi… lol. **

Tobitaka's POV

After getting home, from playing with Endou and Kazemaru I flopped face first into bed.

_I'm so stupid… he likes Endou… how could I have not noticed? _

I rolled onto my back and looked out my room window, only seeing black.

I closed my eyes and unknowingly fell asleep.

Once again I head crying.

"What are you crying about know?" I asked softly as I walked to Kazemaru's shaking figure.

He did not respond.

I reached out and stroked his long hair. He inched away continuing to cry.

"Please don't ignore me" I begged, continuing to stroke his hair.

He turned and looked at me with red eyes.

_Had he really cried for that long…no… this is a dream… it just seems that way._

"Kazemaru." I called softly wanting him to reply.

He just stared.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked still stroking him.

"I'm not real… just leave me. I don't matter." He sniffed, tears still streaking down his face.

"You do matter." I replied wishing I could fix the mess I made.

"But I'm not real." He croaked mockingly.

"You…" I stopped not knowing what to say.

"Don't matter." He finished looking away.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry I made you feel this way. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry." I apologized holding him close to me.

"Prove it." He muttered.

"How?" I asked.

"You know how." He hinted looking back at me.

"That depends." I commented felling my heart race a little.

"On what?" he asked turning around.

"How far you want to go." I answered.

"Not far." He muttered turning around, "I just want a little affection."

I looked to my right and then to my left as if checking to see if someone was here.

I hugged him and kissed his forehead lightly.

He snuggled up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

It was really nice. He was warm and soft. His hair was soft and silky. His scent was sweet and gentle.

I looked down at him and saw two beautiful dark fawn eyes.

"Am I doing something wrong?" I asked, concerned that I might have done something wrong.

"No…but…I…um" he looked way with a pink tint across his cheeks.

I then kissed his forehead, then his cheek, and finally the base of his neck. He shivered lightly and snuggled up to me once more making it difficult to kiss his neck.

"Better?" I asked with a light smile.

He nodded holding on to my shirt tightly.

A small smile appeared on his face that made me feel better about the situation.

**I laughed at the part where he was checking… if Mai was in the story she'd do two things. One glare at him for letting Ichi cry and two go fan girl for the yoainess. Lol.**

**Miki you sure have you hands full. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys. Please read and review.**

Kazemaru's POV

Once I got home I sad down behind my bed room door.

_Endou…_

Remembering him made me smile to my self but at the same time remember the fear. I wanted help.

_Who could I talk to?_

Then I remembered Tobitaka's offer, the offer for me to call him.

So I picked up my phone and looked through my contacts and called his phone.

I listened to it ring a few time and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" he greeted sleepily.

"D-did I wake you?" I asked suddenly feeling bad.

"Don't worry about." He replied sounding a little startled.

"Oh…um…may I talk to you?" I questioned.

"Sure. What is it you would like to talk about?" he asked letting out a yawn.

"I…Is it okay if I come over?" I asked fidgeting with the end of my shirt.

"Yeah, I don't mind." He replied.

"Okay… then I'll leave now and be there soon." I smiled, happy that I could go over.

"Alright." He confirmed.

"bye." I finished.

"bye." He said before I hung up.

Then I stood up and ran out of the door. I ran as fast as I could, that is until there was a group of people standing in my way.

"Hey there girly." said one.

_Oh no…not again._

"Got your self fixed up?" asked another.

"What cha doing out so late?" said the third.

I suddenly wished I hadn't called Tobitaka.

The first one walked up to me, as the other two helped him corner me, and smirked at me.

"P-please leave me alone." I pleaded moving backwards until I hit the wall, which was used as a fence, behind me.

"But we want to spend some time with our favorite soccer player." jeered the second one.

Before I could do anything they attacked me. Punching and kicking me. It lasted forever. I didn't know when it stopped but when I looked up they were there laughing and jeering. I felt pain every where, inside and out. I curled up into a ball and covered my ears. I wanted it all got go away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Before all the Ichi fans out there kill me here you guys go.**

**Gouenji Zandera Aoi – I'm glad you thought it was funny. **

Tobitaka's POV

After receiving a call from Kazemaru I jumped out of bed and took a quick shower as I was once again covered in sweat. When I got out I looked at the time noting that only five minuets had passed. I gave a relived sigh and walked over to the door waiting.

After half an hour I started to worry. I started to wish I had taken him home that day so I knew where he lived. Another half hour went by and I started to panic and ideas on what to do go through my head. Then the door bell rang. I instantly opened the door.

"Your still up?" my mother smiled brightly at me in surprise.

"Y-yeah." I replied looking down, frustrated that Kazemaru wasn't here yet.

"What cha doing up?" she continued giving me a hug.

"Waiting… for a friend." I answered hugging her back.

"Why do you look all tense?" she asked with worry.

"He's late." I replied trying not to show her my panic.

"If you want we can go look for him." She suggested with raised eye brows.

"I don't know where he lives." I rejected unhappily, wishing I could burst out that door and go strait to him.

"Oh… well I'm sure he'll show up." She sighed patting my shoulder lightly.

"I hope so." I said looking down and fiddling with my fingers.

"Any way… I'm going to make some sandwiches I'll make some for you and your friend." She stated as she walked away.

"Okay." I replied staying by the door as I cursed at myself for being so stupid.

As I waited for Kazemaru time felt like it was slowing down, laughing at me for my idiocy.

Then I heard a light knock on the door. I instantly got up and opened the door as fast as I could. I smiled, relived, as I recognized who was at the door, but my smile faded as his form fell towards me.

"MOM!" I called in alarm as I pulled him in, shut the door, and looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked walking over, her face changing as she saw me inspecting his form lying on our floor, "I'll get first aid."

"Kazemaru!" I called wishing for him to reply.

He lay in front of me with is eyes closed. The only noticeable things were his wounds and his rapid breathing. It was obvious he had run all the way here after suffering a beating.

I inspected his wounds hoping there wouldn't be one that we would have to take him to the hospital for.

"Okay here it is." Mom said sitting it down with a small bucket of water and a wash cloth.

"Thanks." I said relieved that all the wounds were minor as I picked up the cloth and dipped it in the warm water.

"I'll go get one with some soap in. It's best to clean them out nicely." She said running off again.

I slowly and softly, as I could, started to wash dirt and blood off him.

She then came and put the soapy water down next to me.

"You didn't find any serious ones?" she asked as she started to clean off his open cuts and then bandaging them.

"No… I didn't." I answered as I carefully washed and bandage every wound I could get to.

"Did you check underneath his clothes?" she asked casually.

"N-no." I stuttered feeling my face heat up.

"What are you blushing about? Your both men." She scoffed as we finished off the wounds that were out in the open.

"Y-yeah…I kn-know." I continued to stutter as she pulled off his shirt carefully leaving his chest bare in the open for the world to see.

"Well I don't see anything serious over here… you should pull off his shorts and check to see if there is anything there." She ordered as my face heated up more feeling excited and horrible at the same time.

I had nothing to say to her.

"What are you sitting there for? If you're worried about your friend you'll through away your pride or what ever is stopping you and check. It's not like I'm asking you to take off his underpants." She scolded, "Or do you want me to check?"

"N-no, I can do it." I replied starting to pull his shorts down.

_White… like his soul. _

I tore my attention away from my raging hormonal thoughts and check for anything that was alarming enough to run out of the door and kidnap a doctor for. Lucky there was nothing that bad. I then started to wash and bandage the rest of him.

Mom then took his socks and shoes off and walked off with his clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking up at her.

"Well we got him all washed up and bandaged so I'm going to sew and clean up his clothes. Why don't you take him up to your room and put some of your clothes on him." She said before leaving me alone with Kazemaru and my hormones.

I looked down and his mostly bare body and swallowed hard. I then picked him up as carefully as I could hoping I wouldn't hurt him in any way. I carried him up the stairs and into my room placing him carefully in my bed as I had done the day I had found him passed out in an ally way beaten.

I went to my closet and pulled out a white button up and a pair of black pants.

"Oh lord." I whispered to myself as I walked over to him.

I carefully lifted him up so I could place the shirt on him, unfortunately it was harder to do then I thought it would be.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm sure Poor Tobi would die of nose bleeds. **

**Kazemaru's POV**

I woke up stiff and sore with pain in every place I could think of and hating the blinding morning light.

"Are you hungry?"

"I guess." I answered groggily trying to wipe away my sleep.

Then, to my surprise, I was lifted up bridal style and carried to a familiar kitchen that was not my own.

"Any preference to what you would like?" said the cool voice as I strained to open my eyes.

"N-no…not really." I replied wishing the light would go away.

I heard noises that told me the person was getting things out to get ready to cook.

Once I was finally able to open my eyes I saw a person with long purple messy hair.

"Wh-who are you?" I asked feeling awkward.

The person turned around and put a plate on the table with toast, eggs, and some fruit.

"I suppose you wouldn't recognize me." He replied unaffected by what I had asked.

He then pulled out a comb and made a movement as if he was going to comb his hair that wasn't there coolly.

"T-Tobitaka!" I realized in surprise.

He gave a nod and put the comb away.

"I-I'm sorry." I replied turning red.

"Don't worry about it." He stated calmly putting a glass of milk down in front of me, "just eat and later we can talk about what you wanted to last night."

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked looking at him and noticing dark circles under his eyes.

_Had he not slept last night? _

"I'm not hungry." He answered stretching his arms.

I looked down at the food he had gotten for me and felt a little bad that I would eat in front of some one who wasn't going to eat.

"If it would make you feel any better I'll get something to drink and sit with you." He offered giving me a soft look.

"Th-that would be nice." I replied pleased with the offer.

He then got out another glass and filled it with milk and then sat down in front of me.

"Better?" he asked with a smile I had never seen. Just looking at it made my heart melt and feel a lot better then I had the night before.

"Yes." I smiled back starting to eat.

We silently sat together, he was slowly sipping at his drink and I slowly eating pleased with the food.

When I had finished eating and he was finished with his drink, he took the dishes and washed them.

"Would you like me to dry them?" I asked standing up.

"Nah… it's only a few dishes. I got it." He replied already half way done.

"Okay." I replied as I fiddled with my fingers.

He then grabbed a towel and started drying them.

I silently watched him as he dried them and put them away.

"You don't hurt standing do you?" he asked looking into my eyes.

His dark eyes looking softly at me.

"No… I don't." I replied remembering what happened the night before.

"If you hurt at all let me know." He said walking over to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Alright." I replied felling happy that he cared enough to worry about me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Aw they are so cute together… well I think so. :3 **

Tobitaka's POV

He followed me up the stairs looking at everything. It was obvious he was curious.

_So cute. I just want to hug him a little._

Before we reached my room his eyes met mine and I immediately turned my head and looked away. I opened the door and waited for him to walk in.

"Thank you." He muttered sounding as if he was hurting.

"Are you okay? If need be I can carry you." I offered, feeling stupid as I realized he was one foot step away from my bed.

"No…thank you." He replied sitting on the bed as I shut the door.

I then sat down beside him and did my best to see encouraging.

"Now what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, looking into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I…" he started and then looked away.

"Don't worry I won't get mad at you or anything." I added trying to smile gently.

"I'm afraid… I…." he continued slowly.

"No need to be… I won't do anything I promise." I stated gently placing my hand on his shoulder hoping that some how that would calm him down some.

"Promise?" he asked looking very sad and cute.

"Yep." I promised as I continued to look into his wonderful eyes.

"I… I have…a crush." He admitted pausing dramatically in between words.

_Endou…It's Endou isn't it._

"But… I'm afraid… to say anything." He finished looking way from me.

"Why?" I asked now looking at his open neck.

_So uncovered… just one small kiss would be nice. _

"Because the last time I admitted I loved some one they rejected me… and now that person doesn't want anything to do with me… Just avoids me." he answered tears now forming in his eyes. As cute as he looked with tears it just broke my heart so see him cry.

"Oh… if you want I could go with you if you want to confess." I offered quietly.

"No, I'm not going to…I don't want to ruin the friendship I have." He replied as the tears started to fall.

"Then what?" I asked unsure of a way to help.

"I just… I just wanted to tell some one…that is all." He finished.

I then reached up and wiped away his tears.

"Listen you'll never feel right if you don't admit it to the one you love. You may even regret it." I added determined to find a way to help him. "I know what's it's like to sit down and not say anything… every day that goes by I want to scream it to the world…but where will that get anyone? No where… I think you should tell the one you love."

He looked at me shock showing in those wonderful brown orbs.

"Y-you're… right… but how would I do it… what would I say?" He muttered as I continued to wipe the tears away.

"Well… I don't really know the order…but I'd say I love them and that it's okay if they don't love me back and that I would be happy to stay friends." I offered doing my best.

He watched and listened as he hung on every word I said. I started to wonder if I was actually trying to help him or if I was actually confessing to him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Aw tobi is so cute. **

**Kazemaru's POV**

I sat listening to his words. It was as if he was putting his heart into what he was saying… it was as if there was someone he deeply wanted to confess to.

"Th-then would… you go…with me…please?" I asked, doing my best not to let the frog in my throat win.

Tobitaka gave a cool nod as if he hadn't said the mushiest and heart felt thing I've ever heard.

"Th-thank you!" I said with excitement as I gave him a hug out of joy.

I felt heat rush to my face as I quickly moved back and looked to the side out of embarrassment.

"S-sorry." I muttered feeling stupid.

"N-no it's fine." He stated coolly.

We spent a good hour and a half before someone walked in.

"Tobi… how's your… friend?" the woman said, smirking as her tone changed at the word friend.

"Mom, that's not funny and you know it… and he's doing fine." He responded with a litter fluster.

"Did you feed him well?" She continued still grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"O-of course." He answered looking away from his mother and I.

"Well makes sure to keep your _friend_ out of trouble Tobi." She snickered and ran off like a child who was running from their prank area.

"Mom." Tobitaka groaned with his palm to his face.

_What a nice mom… I wish mine would do that… but she's ether out or upset about something._

"When would you like to confess to this person?" He asked as he finally looked over at me.

"I… I don't know…" I answered, not sure when it would be a good time for Endou.

"How about tomorrow… Some time after school?" He offered.

"I don't know if he…" I stopped as I turned red.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it's been awhile guys… I got writers block bad… But I hope you enjoy this chapter! :3**

Tobitaka's POV

I don't know if he…" Kazemaru started, but when he stopped he turned the brightest shade of red I've ever seen.

_Okay it's a he… He has to be Endou… that has to be it._

"If he?" I asked wanting to know what he wanted to say.

"I-If he's home." He answered in defeat.

"Then call and ask if you can meet up with him." I advised easily.

He looked up at me in surprise and said "That's a great idea!"

I then pulled out my cell phone and handed it to him. I wasn't sure if he had his with him.

He lightly took it after checking his pockets and then called.

I could tell when the other person picked up because his face brightened. This person made him smile just by picking up a phone. It made me jealous.

"H-hi… Is it all right if we meet tomorrow…" Kazemaru started as he waited for a response. "Okay… um… I was thinking maybe n-near the tower… … …Great... thanks… well I'll let you go… bye."

Then he hung and handed me my phone.

"Th-thank you." He said now pink.

"Not a problem." I responded with a nod.

_NOT A PROBLEM WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!_

"No really. Thank you… you… you're helping me… we don't really know each other but you still helped me." he thanked.

"Don't worry about it." I muttered hating this situation.

"I-is there anything I can do to repay you?" he asked softly.

Right then my heart skipped a few beats as many thoughts went though my head.

"T-Tobitaka are you all right? Your so red… do you have a fever?" He asked in concern and he put his hand against my forehead to check for the 'fever'.

"N-no I'm fine." I answered as I moved away from him.

_Now how am I going to make it to tomorrow?_

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes." I stated firmly.

_Idiot… stay out of the gutter. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

"Okay." He muttered, his hand to his side now.

"Anything you would be interested in doing?" I asked just wanting to waist time.

"Um… I don't know… maybe I should go home." He answered.

"NO!... I mean no… you need to stay and rest up… you shouldn't walk around too much… that and tomorrow you'll do some walking. Don't want you hurting when you go to confess." I mustered.

"Oh… I… I guess you're right." He replied.

"How about a card game?" I asked pulling a deck of old over used cards out of my desk drawer.

"Sounds good." He commented.

We spent the rest of the day playing a bunch of card games. It was so much fun that I forgot about my love worries.

"Wow you won again… your so good." Kazemaru complemented.

"Not really… anyway… I guess it's time to make dinner… Mom should be back from work soon." I said putting the card back into their box.

"Oh… I could help if you like." He offered.

"Sure." I smiled as I picked him up and carried him out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sovay or Sosoris (don't know which to call you by) um any way thanks for the review. I don't mind, you're English is a lot better then some others I know. I'm very happy you enjoyed the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it. Crack pairing… I think under the right conditions it'd happen… but any way who cares what I think. Lol. Yeah tobi has the 'antlers' or 'bird hair'. I'm not sure Tobi is shy as much as he rather be seen as 'cool'. Not that I'm shooting that down… he could be very shy and no one knows it… but anyway… You can hug them both. :3 I'm sure they'd like hugs. :3 I'm glad it's cute… I try. :3 Oh and this is in return to your hug. *Hugs* Thanks for the hugs. I'm always happy to get them and give them. ^^ And don't worry about logging on… If you don't I'll just respond in the story rather then a message. ^^i apologize for the late response. **

**To every one else Enjoy! **

Kazemaru's POV

"When I said I could help I did not mean sitting in a chair the whole time." I muttered as I realized that I was complaining.

"You're not sitting in a chair. You're keeping me company." Tobitaka replied with a cool cheekiness.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" I asked, unsure of his mood.

He gave a soft laugh and shook his head.

"I didn't think I was trying to be funny. I'm just use to cooking by myself." He responded as he kept his eyes on his work.

_He doesn't seem the type…_

"If there is anything I can do to help let me know." I offered feeling awkward at doing nothing.

"We'll see." He replied with a soft smile as he turned to look at me.

After he turned around I felt my face heat up.

_Wh-why…why would that embarrass me?_

"Tobi I'm home!" called his mother as she popped open the door.

"You're early." He muttered, not turning to look at her.

"What kind of greeting is that?" she pouted taking a seat next to me.

"Hi mom." He greeted as he got out plates.

"Hi Tobi." She smiled, "and hello to you."

"Hi." I greeted back with a small quick nod.

"How are you feeling? Do you hurt any where?" she asked with concern.

"N-No… I feel fine." I answered with a light smile.

"Good!" she approved with a pat on the back.

I gave her a smile and then looked back to Tobitaka.

"Anyway dinner's ready mom." He alerted as he turned round and placed the pot of stew on the table.

His mother then got out plates and silverware as he grabbed a few glasses.


	21. Chapter 21

**MasterpfYou: No worries I'll always update until the end. ^^ I've just been sick and busy recently. And apologize for the long wait.**

**aphrodi16: I'm glad you like the paiging. I honestly think it could happen given the right situations. :3 I'm sorry about my poor updating skills. Again I've been sick and busy. But never fear because I'll always update till the end of the story comes.**

Tobitaka's POV

Seeing the satisfied look on Kazemaru's face made me so happy. Just knowing that he like my cooking made me want to keep him. Then I started to think of dream Kazemaru.

_I'm happy he's not upset with me anymore but what am I going to do if he shows up again and wants more then just a cuddle and a few kisses… I'm sure in some way that is betraying the Kazemaru that's sitting in front of me. Then again it doesn't matter much anyway. He likes Endou…and there is no way I can compete with him. Besides my record isn't one he'd like. _

"Tobitaka what is going on in that head of yours?" My mother asked nudging me with her foot.

"Nothing." I replied as I came back to reality.

"Th-thank you for dinner, it was really good, I think it's time I should head home." Kazemaru added with a wary look in his eyes that lasted only a second.

"Sure thing. Tobi will take you home and make sure those meanies don't get you tonight." Mom nodded as she was please with the idea.

"Thank you, may I ask what happened to my clothes?" Kazemaru asked so sweetly that I just wanted to grab him and take him into my room.

"Oh I still haven't finished sewing them up. Don't worry about them once I'm finished with them I'll have Tobi take them to you." Mom answered with a smile.

"A-alright." He muttered.

"Don't worry Tobi I'll do the dishes. Just make sure Kazemaru gets home." Mom added with a teasing tone.

I nodded and showed Kazemaru out to the front door where our shoes were.

"Oh and if he hurts at all you make sure to carry him or you'll be in a lot of trouble." Mom teased as she waved us away.

"Of course mom." I replied knowing she was serious about carrying him.

Then we headed out the door.

"nice night." I commented as I looked up at the stars.

"Yeah." He replied taking a long gaze up.

"Tomorrow right?" I asked as we started our walk.

"What?" he asked unsure of what I was taking about.

"We meet up tomorrow… so you can confess your love." I reminded feeling the contents of my stomach turn as I thought about it.

"Oh… yeah." He agreed with a nod.

We continued walking quietly as I started to think.

_I'll finally get to know where he lives. _

I smiled happily.

_Maybe we could spend more time together. _

"Tobitaka."

"Yes."

"T-thanks."

"What for?"

"Taking care of me."

"Any time."

I looked over surprised to see the light blush across his cheeks.

"You're so cute."

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"I…uh… said you were… sweet. You were sweet to my mom." I lied feeling embarrassed and stupid.

"Oh… um…thanks?" he replied confused.

"You're welcome." I muttered.

"Are you sure you want to come with me when I confess?" he asked.

"Yeah." I answered wishing I could just run from the conversation rather then the person.

Then silence once more.

The silence wasn't so bad. I was just happy to be around Kazemaru.

Once we made it to his house he turned to me.

"Thanks for walking me home." He thanked.

"You sure are thanking me a lot today." I teased.

"I am." He agreed.

"No need to though. I'd do it even if mom hadn't said anything." I replied with a smile.

Then he headed inside the dark house he called home.

I wasn't sure what it was but there was something foreboding about the house, almost as if it was trying to tell me something.


End file.
